No limits
by chigusa-chan
Summary: "... because my love for you is eternal, beyond time and death limits ... Where ever you are, there is my place... Masamune..."


**Hello, This is my first SIH fanfic :)**

**This idea came when I listened Gackt Lust For Blood .**

**Warning: many mistakes, spelling, blah, blah... and english is not my first or second language...**

**I don't own this chatacters just this fanfic **

Ritsu was sitting in an outdoor café and sipped his tea. Watched the sun set, and was deeply immersed in his thoughts when an unexpected voice broke all thoughts

" Maybe I can sit here? " Asked the young man in unexpectedly low voice .

Onodera felt, no, just knew that this guy is dedicated to him , but also felt that something bad will happen and it will broke his heart. However, he decided to ignore the inxtintive senses.

"Yes, please " he said, and then looked into the distance.

" My name is Masamune . And you are Ritsu" suddenly said man and smiled to Ritsu.

This frightened the boy.

"How do you know?" The young man said softly.

"Don't you remember me? Exactly one year ago we met here in this café" said Takano saddened.

"_So that's where the feeling of danger. He's already broke my heart_ _once_" thought the young man.

"The tendency is I am not good at remembering faces, but I recognized your right at the moment when I saw you and I want to apologize. Do not be mad that I did not come to that fateful date. You see, I was in a horrible accident and I was hospitalized. Specifically said, I was in coma for almost a month " explained the guy apologizing.

Now Ritsu felt pity for poor man and anger to himself. How could he jump to conclusion when didn't knew the circumstances.

"I'm not angry, it is better to forget everything that is evil and share this evening with each other" said the boy and smiled.

So they both sat and talked until the sun came down , and when it grew dark cuddled to each other to be warmer and closer.

From the moment a Ritsu painfully clearly remembers everything that happened later.

xxx

So when they talked suddenly a man stood in front of them . He stood for a couple of moments, nodded to something in his mind and drew a gun shot at the Ritsu. While the killer thought Masamune felt danger, quickly pushed younger one to other side and suddenly froze for a moment, and then collapsed . On his chest spread red stain and assassin swore then ran away.

Ritsu suddenly ran up to the guy and saw injury, then burst out crying. Masamune difficulty breathing raised the hand and with trembling fingers dusted off his tears.

" Don't cry, I chose this ... " Takano coughed, and the blood stream ran through his chin . " To protect you... I ... I have loved you very… very long ago... You... You were in my eyes ... joy to my eye before … I gained enough… courage to speak… to you. " Again there was a severe cough and painful moaning escaped of Masamune lips.

" Please, please do not say any more , ambulance will come quick " begged Ritsu crying.

"For me ... my time is calculated. Please ... smile and don't cry. Live ... Live a happy life . I will ... die happy… in your ... your lap. I ... I have ... I love... you… Please ... Smile for me ... for ... the… l- l- last ... t- time ... " whispered Masamune.

Ritsu with tears in the eyes took his hand of a dying boy, and sheltered it to his cheek. Then he smiled and said, "I also have loved you at for very long time. Do not leave me , please ... please " and more tears fell from boys eyes.

Masamune smiled and closed his eyes. His hand slipped down Ritsu cheeks and dropped it to his side .

Ritsu called Takano but he has not responded. Then he burst out weeping and fallen on his chest. That's how they were found of arrived doctors. They had to injected a strong sedative to calm the hysterical boys wailing .

xxx

It's been 5 years. He still remembers every detail what happened that fateful evening when his heart was torn out and killed. For all these years it was revenge in his minds and detail after detail of information he made the puzzle of the killer.

He found that this assassin who had killed his love was assigned to kill him, because his father has become too powerful.

He trained all those years in order to achieve his goal, his revenge.

xxx

This is the moment which one Ritsu waited so long. He went to some cheap hotel where the target was hiding . The young one has for some time troubled man, and when man broke he went into hiding.

But Ritsu did not let him go . He still chased his prey , and today, here, in this cheap hotel room assassin is finally going to die.

The boy felt an indescribable joy when he pointed his gun to the man in the chest and hissed "You human trash. You do not deserve to live for what you have done. "

Man shook , but still said "What, are you better than me ? After all, you're going to kill me "

"For this, your murdering I am better of you" grunted the boy and then pushed down the trigger.

First all Ritsu could hear was the bullets witch just swoop into the body, and then the sounds painful crying.

Then Ritsu piled rag into his mouth to shut him down.

" Die, rotter, slowly and painfully. Count all the sins against the divine justice." Whispered the boy and sat around, quietly waiting for him to die.

Suddenly came three armed men in the room. As it appears they have a man retain as some friend , and they aimed the weapons to the calm smiling Ritsu and then shot .

He did not die right away. Before closing the eyes Ritsu remembered all the moments spent with Masamune. Suddenly, he heard his voice "I asked you to move on and smile, but not to die so fast and meaningless"

" Masamune ... " whispered Ritsu. "I could not smile, to live without you were even more unbearable... You 're gone ... I follow… I follow you, because ... because my love for you is eternal, beyond time and death limits ... Where ever you are, there is my place... Masamune... I... love... you..." murmured the boy without sound, and then sighed last time.

**Really, I almost cry when I wrote this **

**What do you think?**


End file.
